


Never Be Enough

by Angvaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Dead People, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Gun Violence, Origin Story, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angvaleska/pseuds/Angvaleska
Summary: Diana was a writer, she spent days and nights writing about her life, when her eyes met those of a boy who never believed her life could be different.





	Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> (The story takes place in SEASON 4)
> 
> Hello! this is my first fic here in ao3 since before I had written my fics in wattpad but bua here I am.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if I writ something bad is because Mexico takes away your talent.

The night had quickly reached Gotham and the police began to sound through all the streets, it was normal and Diana had gotten used to hearing them go by, always closing her windows and doors, going to bed with a gun that her father had given when she moved alone to her house, crossing the Gotham bridge.

That night was like another, the police went as every night in front of all the neighboring houses, took hiThe night had quickly reached Gotham and the police began to sound through all the streets, it was normal and Diana had gotten used to hearing them go by, always closing her windows and doors, going to bed with a gun that her father had given when she moved alone to her house, crossing the Gotham bridge. That night was like another, the police went as every night in front of all the neighboring houses, took her notebook and a pencil, closed everything well, took his gun and locked herself in her room. She began writing about her day. She had met a very nice woman on the narrow streets, her name was Leslie Thompkins, she had told her about find her there in two weeks to talk about a better job than Diana had as a waitress in the most dangerous environment. , the center of Gotham.

She had left the notebook on the desk next to the lamp, which she turned off once and covered herself with the blankets, closed her eyes in silence. She didn't know how much she had slept, but if she had been awakened by a loud explosion, she got up and put on his robe, walking quickly to the balcony watching three houses in front of her had been stolen by some guys, had exploded the doors and by the screams, killed the neighbors.

"Damn it," she whispered, closing the door to his balcony.

She knew that the police were coming, but she had taken her gun and locked herself in the closet, listening to all the shouting of the people. Her door had been destroyed and she heard the men approaching and destroyed the entire house. Her hands trembled with the gun in her hands, the men talk and enter the room.

Diana was scared and her eyes were with tears, she saw men taking the pictures of her table and they began to whistle and murmur about how beautiful she was, it made her more nervous than before, the fear of rape always bothered her.

"Where are you, honey?" She listened when one of those men approached the closet. "You know, we have a license to do everything we want"

The man opened the closet door with a horrible smile, took Diana's gun and took her hair making her scream in pain.

"Please don't hurt me!" she screamed while lying on her bed.

"It is not granted, I will do everything I want with you bitch" She was about to be raped, when the sound of a gun and the blood on her face made her feel more scared.

A man who had sometimes seen him in the center of Gotham, still couldn'te remember his name.

"I think the man didn't know that the licenses don't admit the violation"

She was astonished, saw how he was leaving her nervous in her bed, Victor, Diana remember, she was scared but grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something short and the truth never I dedicate myself to write something short but the other chapters will not be it, promise.


End file.
